Test and measurement devices, such as digital multi-meters (“DMM's”), clamp meters, thermometers, stud sensors, and the like, are powered by replaceable or rechargeable alkaline batteries. For example, a typical test and measurement device includes a receiving area on a bottom or back face of the device that is adapted to receive a plurality (e.g., 2, 3, 4, etc.) of alkaline batteries. The batteries are secured in the receiving area via a removable door or plate which is fixedly attached to the device's housing. The alkaline batteries, which typically have a nominal voltage of 1.5V, are connected in series to provide operational power to the devices.
In many instances, these devices have dedicated functionalities. For example, a DMM is capable of measuring electrical characteristics such as voltage and current and displaying an indication of the measured electrical characteristic. Clamp meters have similar or identical functionality to the DMM, but differ in the manner in which some of the electrical characteristics are measured (e.g., using inductive coupling). Thermometers, such as infrared (“IR”) thermometers, include a detector and a laser source for projecting an indication of the location or size of a sensed area. Stud sensors include the capability of detecting wooden or metal studs hidden behind a surface and providing an indication of a sensed stud via light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) or an audible indicator such as a small speaker.